


Real Texts

by Affectiion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectiion/pseuds/Affectiion
Summary: Kingsley has decided all his Aurors need muggle mobile phones. Draco has finally learned how to use his, and gets a hold of Harry's number.





	Real Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for The Slash Zone's Live Drabble week where we picked one of our favourite pairings we'd like to write, and were partnered up. 
> 
> JadePresley and I chose Drarry, with Jade writing Draco and me writing Harry. This is what happened.

**_Real Texts_ **

* * *

 

**Monday Night**

 

**Guess who, Potter.**

Uh, I need more information please. Are you Charlie, and did you finally cave and get a phone?

**It’s called a mobile, Potter, and no I am not a Weasley. How insulting.**

Malfoy??? What are you of all people doing with a *mobile*??

**I didn’t say I was Malfoy. But if I was, I would have a new mobile thanks to Kingsley, who is insisting all the Aurors have up to date muggle technology since you started waving your stupid device around, and I may or may not have done a crash course in how to use it last night with Blaise.**

You seem to have caught on very quickly, well done. Did Kingsley give you my number, Malfoy? It’s meant to be for emergencies only, not for all and sundry.

**I still didn’t say I was Malfoy. Stop being presumptuous, you prat. And yes, I knew if you could use one of these things it mustn’t be that difficult.**

**Potter?**

**Potter, can you see this?**

**I think my mobile is broken, I’m not getting a reply.**

 

* * *

  

I'm not just sitting and waiting for your texts, you prat, I'm on a stakeout and my phone is on silent.

Also, you are clearly Malfoy.  

Also, do you actually want something or are you just being an annoying twat?

**You silenced your phone? You total idiot, you're not supposed to use magic on these! No wonder you weren't getting my messages.**

Not with magic, Malfoy, with the button on the edge - volume control. And for the record, it's now 1am. Go to bed! If you need something, message Blaise. He's the idiot who taught you how to a text, he can deal with you.

**I knew that, obviously. I'm just so accustomed to you doing stupid things so it was a fair assumption on my part. Whatever, I'm going to bed now, stop texting me.**

**Merlin you're so annoying.**

 

* * *

  **Tuesday Afternoon**

Malfoy, Blaise is looking for you for lunch. Apparently he ‘tried to silence his phone’ with magic. I’m not your personal errand boy, can you please go to your office to meet him? He keeps talking to me and I have shit to do.

Where are you Malfoy?

Blaise keeps talking about your ex like I’m supposed to care. Can you do something about this?

Malfoy, seriously, Blaise just won’t FUCK OFF. I’m going to hex the both of you I swear!

**Merlin, Potter, you're so needy. I knew giving you my number was a mistake. You'll be stalking me again next.**

**I'll be back upstairs shortly.**

**Potter did you know these mobiles can take muggle photographs? I wonder if anyone else has figured this out yet.**

No. No one in the history of mobile phones has worked this out Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

I’d say sorry about the hex but I wouldn’t mean it. Hope someone got a photo. Enjoy your lunch.

**I don't forgive you.**

 

Of your hexed face, Malfoy, not your bloody lunch. Bit fancy for a Tuesday, isn’t it?

**Fancy? Potter, you wouldn't know fancy if it hit you in the face.**

**Still messaging me though, I see. You clearly weren't as annoyed at me for leaving you with Blaise as your half hearted hex suggested.**

You’ve hit me in the face. You’re as fancy as it comes.

That’s not a compliment, you great preening git. You realise I can see you loitering in the corridor, right?

**I was looking at another message, Potter. Get over yourself.**

**Watching me again, are you?**

Every second of every day, Malfoy. Your addiction to sugar quills is quite concerning. I’m considering recruiting your friends for an intervention.

**Yes well. I'm going to have an intervention for your hair.**

**This is you.**

  

Ouch. I am devastated. Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do.

**Don't dismiss me Potter! I'm not done with you yet!**

**Potter!**

**Potter**

**Potter**

**POTTER (I figured out how to do all capitals so I can shout at you now)**

MALFOY. To think, I was honestly impressed you’d worked out the punctuation. What do you need?

**Why would you assume I need anything from you?**

The incessant texts?

That being said, when you have a minute could you drop by my office? I need someone who's not Ron to look over this evidence and give me some unbiased ideas. You're not the worst Auror going round at the moment.

**I think you mean I'm the best Auror going around but I'm willing to overlook the error as you're in need of my expertise.**

**Be there in ten.**

* * *

 

 ****Well that was enlightening. You disappeared before I could thank you properly. I really appreciate it, Malfoy. Enjoy dinner with Parkinson.

* * *

 

 ****

 Another fancy meal Malfoy, very impressive.

  

Shit, wrong person, sorry!

  **Draco will be with you in a moment, Potter. He’s currently choking on his wine**

**\- Pansy.**

  **No one believes you “accidentally” sent that, you perv.**

 Fuck off Parkinson.

 Choking, really??

  **It was bad wine, Potter. It had nothing to do with your stupid photo.**

  **That's not really you, is it?**

  **No I don't care.**

  **Potter, is it?**

 Jealous?? Not that you were meant to see that, of course, because I sent it accidentally. To you. It was an accident.

 And if you think you can do better, you've worked out how to use the camera. You could always take one of yourself. You know. If you wanted.

 

* * *

  **Wednesday**

 

Ignore that Malfoy, someone stole my phone

**Who stole it?**

**Blaise has just now informed me that when someone says that, it's a lie, and that nobody stole your phone at all.**

**Trying to get photos of me are you, Potter?**

Blaise is full of shite Malfoy. Ron stole it. He always steals stuff. Phones, sugar quills, food. He's a thief. Ask anyone.

**Blaming your best friend to cover up. I thought your were more noble than that, Potter.**

Not as noble as you might think.

**What is that supposed to mean? And why aren't you in the office today? Where are you?**

Nothing.

Not feeling well so stayed home. Didn't want to infect you with the plague I'm currently experiencing.

And of course, by you I meant the generic *you* of the office.

Not like, you personally.  That would be ridiculous.

What are you doing? Is anything exciting happening? Have you got a lead on that case you were working on yesterday??

**Disgusting, Potter. Don't be so vulgar.**

**And yes, you would never believe what incredible things are happening here without you. It's an absolute party. People seem to love it when you're not here. I don't -**

**They don't miss you at all**

That's… good to know, Malfoy.

Hey, cheer me up. Send me another photo of your fancy lunch. You're out with Blaise again, right?

 

**Keeping tabs on me?**

**We are at the new restaurant in Diagon Alley. Have you been here yet? It's probably fancier than you're accustomed too, but if you ever feel like branching out and trying something other than that muck you eat at work, you should try it.**

Just an educated guess. I haven't been there but the food looks good. I'd like to try it, but I don't really have anyone to go with. Can you imagine Ron at a place like that?

**Ugh, Potter. They wouldn't let Weasley in the front door. They probably wouldn't let you in either, actually, but I SUPPOSE, if I was feeling generous, I could let you mention my name and they'd let you in…**

 

* * *

 

**Well if you're going to ignore me you can forget me helping you.**

****Again, Draco, I'm not just waiting by my phone for you. I appreciate the help, really. Doesn't solve the problem of not having anyone to go with. Unless you might be able to help me out there too?

 ******I am not going to help you find a date, Potter. Fuck you.**

Shit, that's not what I meant, Malfoy.  I was more wondering if you'd like to come with me?

I know you've probably got better things to do. I was just -- never mind.

 ****I'm fucking this up. Draco Malfoy will you have dinner with me on Friday?

 ****Malfoy?

 ****Malfoy??

 

* * *

  

You could at least respond to knock me back, prat

 

* * *

  **Thursday**

 

**Sorry**

**I**

**You asked me out**

**Is that what that was?**

**Did you ask me on a date, Potter?**

Obviously.

**Why?**

What do you mean why? I’m not going to pump up your ego if you’re going to mock me and not even say yes.

**I didn't say I wasn't saying yes, you berk. I haven't been sending you hints all week for nothing. I just didn't expect you to ACTUALLY pick up on them.**

Hints? What hints?

Wait. So is that a yes? You actually haven’t said yes, so…

Keeping me hanging Malfoy? How utterly unlike you.

**I've sent you more than one photo of my meals, Potter! What did you think that meant? How much more obvious can I be?!**

**Also look what I learned how to do**

**;)**

Very clever, Malfoy.

So I’ll pick you up on Friday. 7pm. Dress pretty.

;)

**Don't tell me what to do**

**But yes fine. Seeing as you're practically begging me to, I suppose I'll be there**

**BLAISE call me immediately I'm going on a date with Potter!**

Uhm.. Draco?

**I was joking, Potter. Messing with you. Merlin, you don't even understand basic humour, why on earth am I going out with you**

**Blaise I accidentally sent that message to Potter too what do I do**

**FOR DUCKS SAKE**

**fucks**

**I give up**

Was that you just avoiding me in the corridor, Malfoy? Why are you hiding?  Don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute :p

**You're insufferable and I hate you**

Really? Because people who hate me don’t often agree to a date with me. You can’t get out of it. See you tomorrow.

**Yes well, lucky for you I'm nothing like the other half wits you've dated in the past.**

**My new Quidditch jersey was just delivered. Look**

****

 Oh Malfoy, you are nothing like anyone I’ve ever dated before.

Much better looking to start with.

 ****Your humble personality is awe inspiring too.

 ******I know that, obviously.**

 ******So tomorrow**

 ******The plan is dinner? Is that all?**

 ****Well, yes? I mean, I guess so? Is there something else you’d like to do?

 ****RON I DON’T THINK I SHOULD SAY THAT! IT’S A FIRST DATE YOU IDIOT!  NOT HELPING!!!!

 ****Shit. Let’s pretend that didn’t happen again. Thanks.

 ******No there is most certainly not anything else, how dare you be so presumptuous**

 ****Oh, no that’s not what I meant. Ignore the Ron thing. I meant, ice-cream? A movie?  Dancing? I’m sure you’re an excellent dancer.

 ******Of course I am**

 ******And**

 ******Well, all those things sound… nice. I would be willing to join you for any of them**

 ******I need to sleep now**

 ******Seven tomorrow?**

 ****I won’t be in the office tomorrow, but I’ll definitely pick you up at your flat at 7.

 ****I’m really looking forward to it.

 ******Good night Potter**

 ****Good night Malfoy.

 

* * *

  **Friday**

 

**Don't you dare get cursed or killed or anything today and stand me up**

Please don’t read too much into this, Malfoy, but I’ve been waiting ages to take you out. Trust me, I will not be dying (or getting cursed) today. Thanks for your concern

**Good**

 

* * *

  

**Three hours**

****Are you texting me to remind me - as though I could forget - or are you checking to make sure I’m still alive??

Undercover in Muggle London. Perfectly safe.

**Are you...**

**Are you wearing a leather jacket**

Um, yes??

**I don't think it's against the dress code at the restaurant to wear that**

**So if you wanted to wear it, you know… you could**

Oh, well I was going to wear a suit. Let me see if I can find a photo and you can tell me what’s more appropriate.

Sorry, I know it’s an old photo, but what should I wear? Suit or the jacket?

**Fuck**

**I mean**

**Well you could always**

**Pick one for tonight, and wear the other one… next time**

Next time? I’d like that. Alright, I’ll surprise you then.

I’ll be quiet for a bit, things are happening out here. See you tonight.

**See you**

 

* * *

 

**See you in an hour**

**Potter?**

**It's just gone seven Potter**

It’s 7.01 Malfoy, and I was literally about to knock on your door. Are you ready?

**I'm ready.**


End file.
